She Doesn't Deserve You
by BriiDream
Summary: "Delusion does not befit a Slytherin, Severus." "It seems to be a requirement of your little organization." "He does not take rejection well, Severus. Vaguely reminds me of another person…"
1. She Doesn't Deserve You

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J. K. Rowling (bit obvious).**

**Warning: This is a collection of drabbles/vignettes that will be added to now and then. This is simply to ease my writer's block with my other stories, so there isn't any actual plot to it. Translation: I might stop at any moment.**

**She Doesn't Deserve You**

**By BriiDream**

"I brought you dinner."

"…"

"You need to eat, Severus, or you're going to drop dead."

"The point."

"You're still angsting over that Mudblood, aren't you?"

"Don't call her that."

"You know what she calls you now? She says it right in front of you."

"Shut up and bugger off."

"Eat then."

"…"

"She isn't worth it, Severus. None of them are."

"I faintly recall telling you to bugger off."

"She kicked you while you were down-_vulnerable_. She's just like them. Always has been, yet you still kiss the hem of that filthy, little Mudblood's robes-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Are you going to hex me, Severus?"

"Don't you bloody dare insult her!"

"You were dirt ever since she sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of those bloody _heroes_! Potter could do no wrong while every single one of your faults was a bloody crime!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"I WON'T! She will end up killing you! Why can't you see that?"

"Why do you even care!"

"Because I love you ten times more than she ever did, Severus! I don't want you to die for some Mudblood who thinks she's better than you when she isn't! Lily Evans will never deserve you!"

"…And what if…I don't care…?"

"Then I'll care for the both of us."

"I'm supposed to believe this sappy crap?"

"I'm supposed to believe you sold your soul to a Mudblood?"

"Better than to the Devil."

"The Devil can wipe all the pain away."

"The Devil is Pain."

"Then your little Evans must've already introduced the two of you."

"…"

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**=)**


	2. No One Wants You

**None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me.**

**Warning: This is a collection of drabbles/vignettes that will be added to now and then. This is simply to ease my writer's block with my other stories, so there isn't any actual plot to it. Translation: I might stop at any moment.**

**Also, I am NOT Lily-bashing (I define bashing as exaggerating flaws or twisting personalities around completely). The characters simply have a personal or biased opinion of her.**

**No One Wants You**

**By BriiDream**

"Severus! Do you hear me calling you, boy?"

"…No."

"Watch that insolent little tongue of yours!"

"…"

"Whatcha doin' in this room? Haven't seen you out since you came from that bloody _school_."

"Minding my own business—"

"I said watch that mouth of yours! You're her son, alright—need to have that nonsense beaten out of you every bloody time."

"…"

"Where's that prissy little redhead you follow all the time? Worship her heels, you do."

"…"

"That was a question, boy, answer it!"

"…I don't know. Sir."

"She finally got rid of you, huh? What she got now—a rich little prat going into a real nice profession? That's all those type of girls want."

"Don't talk about her."

"Can't tell what I can and can't do under _my_ own roof! I never fooled with those girls. They'll rob you blind. 'Still got robbed blind by that mother of yours."

"She could've done better."

"WHAT I SAY ABOUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"…sorry…sir."

"Can't even have a decent conversation with you without your britches getting big! My old man never would've put up with that. You would've been dead before your thirteenth birthday."

"…"

"Can't blame the little whore, really. Don't know who would have an ugly little thing like you. But look at what your mother achieve with her little voodoo, and she's got to be the ugliest of them all."

"…Don't talk about…Mum like that."

"What I say about that? Can't be that smart in school if that thick skull of yours can't register simple words. Or are you being stupid on purpose, just for a laugh?"

"I'm not stupid."

"What d'you say?"

"I _said_ I'm not stupid."

"DON'T—TALK—BACK—TO—ME, BOY!"

"Stop!"

"I don't see why I try. 'Shoulda left the day that bloody woman tried to tie me to her because of you. That would've made my life a whole lot easier. Nothing but bloody trouble, you are."

"…thanks, _Dad._"

* * *

**I think the other person is obviously clear. I tried to convey him as being partly drunk.**

**In ****She Doesn't Deserve You****, I don't have a particular person in mind for the Slytherin Snape was talking to. It can be whoever you imagined.**


	3. He Will Save You

**None of the Harry Potter characters are mine.**

**I haven't been very prolific with my multichapters…I'm thinking about taking a permanent break.**

**

* * *

**

**He Will Save You**

**By BriiDream**

"Ah, Severus, so glad you could attend."

"It's your wedding. I assumed you would have killed me if I had even thought of avoiding."

"Good instincts."

"Where's your best man?"

"I banished him."

"…before the wine has even been served?"

"Just for a moment. I have a private offer for you."

"Why else invite a half-blood to your wedding."

"Now, now. I believe you will appreciate this one."

"Get on with it."

"You have exceptional skills in Potionmaking. Nearly top of your class if it weren't for that…well, no need to discuss such at a wedding. Your talent can get several to overlook your heritage."

"A job offer requiring secrecy?"

"He requires far more than your potions. Your knowledge of Dark Arts rivals the most prestigious purebloods, excluding myself."

"And your bride."

"She is nothing like her sister."

"I find that laughable coming from you."

"Well?"

"You're not asking me this."

"Delusion does not befit a Slytherin, Severus."

"It seems to be a requirement of your little organization."

"He does not take rejection well, Severus. Vaguely reminds me of another person…"

"The government is full against Him. I do not wish to sign my life away."

"He is winning day by day. I would not be surprised if He takes the Minister down by the end of this decade."

"…"

"He can give us power, Severus. We will no longer have to lock our children away; there will be no more incidents such as your mother's."

"And what about the other half-bloods. How does the Dark Lord choose me over the rest? How does He decide who shall live and die?"

"You're bitter at the wrong people, Severus. I was not the one to beat your mother to death or strike you down every single time I laid eyes upon you."

"Purebloods exiled my mother to that."

"Your mother could have returned home. How many pureblood women were welcomed gladly home when they left their disgraceful husbands? No, she chose to live that life. No one says you have to do the same."

"…when do I meet Him?"

* * *

**Yay! I finally can update something and no longer hide in shame from . ^_^**

**Anyone reading my other WiPs, I apologize profusely to-I might be able to update IHPS next week, but cannot promise completion of it or AD: Love by the end of this year.**


End file.
